dancedancerevolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
DUB-I-DUB
Song Information 2ndMIX Version Artist: ME & MY BPM: 136 Composition/Arrangement/Lyrics/Vocals: Susanne & Pernille Georgi Album: Dancemania EXTRA First Appearance: Dance Dance Revolution 2ndMIX Other Appearances: *Dancing Stage EuroMIX (Internet Ranking) *Dance Dance Revolution (PlayStation) *Dance Dance Revolution USA *Dance Dance Revolution Party Collection *DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX Length: 1:19 2008 X-edit Artist: ME & MY BPM: 136 Composition/Arrangement/Lyrics/Vocals: Susanne & Pernille Georgi Album: Dancemania EXTRA First Appearance: DanceDanceRevolution X Other Appearances: *DanceDanceRevolution X CS *DanceDanceRevolution S+ Butterfly,Boys and DUB-I-DUB Pack Length: 1:34 Lyrics 2ndMIX Version Dub-i-dub-i-dub-i-dub-dub-dub Dub-i-dub-i-dub-i-yeah-yeah Dub-i-dub-i-dub-i-dub-dub-dub I don't need your love anymore I don't need you here by my side No more, no no And when I feel your love deep inside I will forget, oh yeah So don't you dare come knocking on my door When you need someone to hold 'Cause every door and window is closed I can live, live without your love Dub-i-dub-i-dub-i-dub-dub-dub Dub-i-dub-i-dub-i-yeah-yeah Dub-i-dub-i-dub-i-dub-dub-dub I don't need your love Dub-i-dub-i-dub-i-dub-dub-dub Dub-i-dub-i-dub-i-yeah-yeah Dub-i-dub-i-dub-i-dub-dub-dub I don't need your love Love is cold, yeah I don't need your love Love is cold, yeah I don't need Dub-i-dub-i-dub-i-dub-dub-dub Dub-i-dub-i-dub-i-yeah-yeah Dub-i-dub-i-dub-i-dub-dub-dub I don't need your love Dub-i-dub-i-dub-i-dub-dub-dub Dub-i-dub-i-dub-i-yeah-yeah Dub-i-dub-i-dub-i-dub-dub-dub I don't need your love anymore 2008 X-edit Dub-i-dub-i-dub-i-dub-dub-dub Dub-i-dub-i-dub-i-yeah-yeah Dub-i-dub-i-dub-i-dub-dub-dub I don't need your... You left me, you went away Yeah yeah yeah yeah And now you say you're back to stay No way, no way So don't you dare come knocking on my door When you need someone to hold 'Cause every door and window is closed I can live, live without your love Dub-i-dub-i-dub-i-dub-dub-dub Dub-i-dub-i-dub-i-yeah-yeah Dub-i-dub-i-dub-i-dub-dub-dub I don't need your love Dub-i-dub-i-dub-i-dub-dub-dub Dub-i-dub-i-dub-i-yeah-yeah Dub-i-dub-i-dub-i-dub-dub-dub I don't need your love anymore Dub-i-dub-i-dub-i-dub-dub-dub Dub-i-dub-i-dub-i-yeah-yeah Dub-i-dub-i-dub-i-dub-dub-dub I don't need your love Dub-i-dub-i-dub-i-dub-dub-dub Dub-i-dub-i-dub-i-yeah-yeah Dub-i-dub-i-dub-i-dub-dub-dub I don't need your love anymore Love is cold, yeah I don't need Dub-i-dub-i-dub-i-dub-dub-dub Dub-i-dub-i-dub-i-yeah-yeah Dub-i-dub-i-dub-i-dub-dub-dub I don't need your love Dub-i-dub-i-dub-i-dub-dub-dub Dub-i-dub-i-dub-i-yeah-yeah Dub-i-dub-i-dub-i-dub-dub-dub I don't need your love anymore Long Version Dub-i-dub-i-dub-i-dub-dub-dub Dub-i-dub-i-dub-i-yeah-yeah Dub-i-dub-i-dub-i-dub-dub-dub I don't need your love Dub-i-dub-i-dub-i-dub-dub-dub Dub-i-dub-i-dub-i-yeah-yeah Dub-i-dub-i-dub-i-dub-dub-dub I don't need your love anymore I don't need you here by my side No more, no no And when I feel your love deep inside I will forget, oh yeah So don't you dare come knocking on my door When you need someone to hold 'Cause every door and window is closed I can live, live without your love Dub-i-dub-i-dub-i-dub-dub-dub Dub-i-dub-i-dub-i-yeah-yeah Dub-i-dub-i-dub-i-dub-dub-dub I don't need your love Dub-i-dub-i-dub-i-dub-dub-dub Dub-i-dub-i-dub-i-yeah-yeah Dub-i-dub-i-dub-i-dub-dub-dub I don't need your love anymore You left me, you went away Yeah yeah yeah yeah And now you say you're back to stay No way, no way So don't you dare come knocking on my door When you need someone to hold 'Cause every door and window is closed I can live, live without your love Dub-i-dub-i-dub-i-dub-dub-dub Dub-i-dub-i-dub-i-yeah-yeah Dub-i-dub-i-dub-i-dub-dub-dub I don't need your love Dub-i-dub-i-dub-i-dub-dub-dub Dub-i-dub-i-dub-i-yeah-yeah Dub-i-dub-i-dub-i-dub-dub-dub I don't need your love anymore Love is cold, yeah I don't need your Love is cold, yeah Dub-i-dub-i-dub-i-dub-dub-dub Dub-i-dub-i-dub-i-yeah-yeah Dub-i-dub-i-dub-i-dub-dub-dub I don't need your love Dub-i-dub-i-dub-i-dub-dub-dub Dub-i-dub-i-dub-i-yeah-yeah Dub-i-dub-i-dub-i-dub-dub-dub I don't need your love anymore Remixes/Song Connections *A new cut of DUB-I-DUB, titled DUB-I-DUB (2008 X-edit), appears on DanceDanceRevolution X. *A long version of DUB-I-DUB can be found on the Dancemania EXTRA album. *DUB-I-DUB got an 8-bit remix in Dance Dance Revolution GB, under a slightly different title: DUB I DUB. Trivia *DUB-I-DUB marks the first appearance of ME & MY in the DanceDanceRevolution series. *DUB-I-DUB is a Dancemania song, originating from Dancemania EXTRA. *DUB-I-DUB was revived on DanceDanceRevolution X, as DUB-I-DUB (2008 X-edit). *DUB-I-DUB received a new Single Expert chart on Dance Dance Revolution 4thMIX PLUS. This would later be used as the Challenge chart when it was revived for DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX. *DUB-I-DUB was removed on DanceDanceRevolution. However, its 2008 X-edit stays. It is currently unknown if the X-edit will also be removed, but it is likely, considering that both Boys and GET UP'N MOVE were removed along with their 2008 X-edits. *DUB-I-DUB (2008 X-edit) is simply known as DUB-I-DUB on DDR S+. *DUB-I-DUB's Double Difficult chart is harder and has more notes than its Double Expert chart (199 vs.194 and Lvl. 11 vs. Lvl.10) *If the 2ndMIX version of DUB-I-DUB is still in the arcades, then the album art would have been changed to that of the background & the song was moved to the 2ndMIX folder. Category:Songs Category:Dancemania Songs Category:Licensed Songs Category:DDR 2ndMIX Songs Category:DDR X3 Songs Category:Songs with Special Background Videos Category:Me & My Songs Category:Removed Songs Category:Crossover DDR Category:Songs with Multiple Versions Category:DDR GB Songs